noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 292
|image = Ch292.png |Release Date = 19 August 2013 |Chapter = 292 |Volume = 06 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 291 |Next Chapter = Chapter 293}}After Frankenstein had brought out his Dark Spear, the other clan leaders could not help being astonished at such an imitation of the soul weapons. Urokai taunted Frankenstein about the repugnant aura it was releasing, pointing to the vile acts he committed to create it. Frankenstein grinned provocatively at Urokai, who as usual, broke out into an attack. His attack, however, was blocked with the Dark Spear; impressing the spectators with its display of power. Urokai repeated his attacks again and again which nonetheless, were successfully blocked. Roctis remarked he had underestimated Frankenstein's strength. Urokai was not using his full powers. Still Frankenstein, a human, being able to hold his own against a clan leader wielding soul weapon was quite a feat. What troubled him was Urokai's over-excitement which resulted from him not having the chance to use his soul weapon for a long time. Indeed Urokai was enjoying the fight and landed a number of cuts on Frankenstein. He commented Frankenstein on his strength but also kept on recounting his resentment towards Frankenstein and his wicked deeds. Frankenstein grinned again, wondering aloud if it was really his past that angered Urokai or there was other reason. At that, Urokai's temper got the better of him and he charged at his foe with murderous intention. There was a mighty clash and then silence... Drops of rain started falling on ground. Frankenstein stood with his usual grin, remarking ironically that he thought it would have pierced deeper. Urokai was also standing there; his hand on his left eye which was bleeding profusely. Urokai had lost his eye! The spectators stood aghast with the exception of Gejutel and Ragar. Gejutel finally revealed why he had been feeling that Frankenstein seemed less strong than before. Frankenstein was holding back all along for the sake of that last strike. He manipulated Urokai into underestimating him. Ragar added that Frankenstein must have had it planned from the moment the battle had begun. Had his plan been a complete success, Urokai would have lost more than one eye. Until the last attack Ragar had been noticing the difference in Frankenstein's fighting style. Frankenstein was strong enough than just to be able to hold on against Urokai. He even deemed Frankenstein could be a bit scared. Ragar regretted that he should have known better. The other clan leaders were surprised to hear the factual account. Lagus checked with Ragar if he implied that the human was actually slacking off while fighting a clan leader. Ragar put it this way that Frankenstein tried to win in his own way - he formulated strategy based on his own strength, the opponent's strength and succeeded in fooling Urokai. Lagus considered the strategy Frankenstein had undertaken too dangerous; he might have died. However, Ragar implied that IT WAS EXACTLY THE REASON why Frankenstein deserved their acknowledgement. Urokai snapped out from his shock while Gejutel and Ragar asked him to step back. It was a sparring session, not a battle to death. Ragar told the same to Frankenstein. But Urokai was fuming for revenge and decided to use his trump card. He acted like he agreed with his fellow clan leaders and declared withdrawal from the battle but before leaving, Urokai conjured the pendant saying he had found it on the ground, asking Frankenstein with an evil smile whether it belonged to him.